


Fireworks

by glim



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fourth of July, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10431189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glim/pseuds/glim
Summary: This year, they end up watching the fireworks on tv.





	

This year, they end up watching the fireworks on tv.

“We could’ve left DC, you know,” Sam says, “driven up to Philly, or New York.”

Steve’s sprawled out on the sofa, looking tired but happy. He’s kicked off his shoes and when he yawns and stretches, his tee shirt gets rucked up over his stomach. He takes the glass of ice water Sam hands him and immediately puts his feet in Sam’s lap when he sits down on the sofa.

“I know. I just wanted to stay home, though.” He gives Sam another one of his tired, pleased smiles and drinks down his water. “Next year, though. Yeah?”

“Yeah. Wouldn’t mind getting out of here for the holiday weekend.” Rubbing his thumb along the arch of Steve’s foot, Sam nods in approval at the sound he gets in return from Steve. “You had a good day, though?”

“Mm…” Steve shifts, lets out a sigh, and nudges his foot back against Sam’s hand.

“You’re so needy.”

“It’s my birthday,” Steve replies, and he sighs again. “I like your friends. They got me a cake. I really didn’t expect a cake.”

“It’s your birthday,” Sam says in the same tone Steve just did, and this time earns himself a kick against his stomach. “You have to have cake your birthday.”

“It looked like a flag, Sam. A flag cake. With the strawberries, and blueberries. Your friends are so nice.”

He looks and sounds so damn happy that Sam doesn’t have the heart to laugh at Steve for being so impressed by pound cake with berries and cool whip on top. Anyway, Sam’s still in that warm mellow place after all the afternoon drinking and he’s not ready to let go of that feeling yet. He's buzzed and happy, and he has Steve all to himself for the rest of the night. 

They’d tossed around the idea of getting out of city, and then of making dinner reservations somewhere fancy, but the VA was hosting a cookout and Sam only had to suggest it before Steve agreed they should go.

Steve looks like he’s ready to doze off, though it’s probably the sun and socializing rather than the alcohol for him. There’s a faint dusting of freckles over his nose from spending most of the afternoon and early evening hours outside, half of those hours spent talking with Sam’s work friends. There’d been football with the kids and dogs, too, and a good amount of time sitting with his arm around Sam being quiet and affectionate.

“Come on, old man. They’re doing your birthday fireworks.” Sam finds the remote and flicks through the channels until he finds the right one. “You’re the one who wanted to watch them.”

Steve makes a sleepy sound and moves to sit next to Sam, then moves again to curl himself up against Sam’s side and nuzzles into his neck. He kisses Sam, warm and ticklish, and rubs his face against Sam’s shoulder in that tired, fond way he has sometimes.

Sam tries to push him away, but gets an armful of affectionate husband instead and finally resigns himself to having Steve half in his lap for the duration of the fireworks. Halfway through the Independence Day fireworks display, Steve dozes off, warm and heavy against Sam, and Sam can't find it in himself to mind. 

"Happy birthday," he murmurs into Steve's hair.


End file.
